


just admit it

by exrui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Betty Brant is a Good Bro, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: peter gets sad about how much time ned's been spending with betty
Relationships: Betty Brant & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	just admit it

Over the past few weeks, Peter's been spending most of his time sulking around Michelle. She grimaces everytime he whines when Ned doesn't sit by him. She snickers when he rants about Betty's taking his 'best friend' away from him. She rolls her eyes when he yells at her that 'Ned is just a friend, okay?' She doesn't believe him.

"Stop moping around, Peter. You make me wanna' barf from your love story." Michelle smirked at him, he choked on the food in his mouth and had a coughing fit in the cafeteria.

"It's _not_ a love story, MJ. No where near it." He sees her roll her eyes and mumble, "You could've fooled me."

Peter ignored her and turned his gaze to where Ned was happily chatting with _Betty._ His lips pulled into a frown as Betty laughed and rubbed Ned's arm. He watched how comfortable they were in each other's presence. He watched carefully as they leaned close and whispered to each other.

With his enhanced hearing, it wasn't all that hard to hear what they were saying, especially since they weren't that far away. He heard his name pop up in their conversation, and his eyes widened in interest.

Betty was smirking and made wild gestures with her hands, repeating his name a few times. Ned only turned red and shushed her while she giggled.

Peter felt his face heat up once he realized they were talking about him and _what exactly_ Betty was insinuating. All he did was deny it the past few weeks, immediately shutting down Michelles bogus theories that Ned and Peter were hardcore crushing on each other.

When he thought about it, it was like he couldn't stop. He only denied it to keep people away. He didn't want Ned to know that he's been having feelings for him _for the longest._ It would be embarrassing. But he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be much more than just 'best friends'. That's not what he wants them to be.

Boyfriend. 

He wants Ned to be his boyfriend.

He wants to do all of that lovey-dovey type shit couples do. Holding hands, cuddling, kissing each other like no one's watching, _everything._

He didn't know why Ned turned red at that. What was he thinking? Was **he** also embarrassed? Did he like him back? Peter rolled his eyes dismissively at that last thought. Nah, that couldn't be it. Or is it-

"Peter." Michelle was smiling mischievously at him. He looked at her warily. "Um. what?"

"You've been turning red while staring at them the whole time. You deadass seem jealous." She snickered. Peter glared at her. "I'm not jealous! I was just thinking."

Michelle stared at him. " _About_..." she urged him to continue. 

He huffed before continuing. "About Ned." She snorted, giving him a 'no shit' look. "I just...i _really_ like him, MJ. I only denied because i never thought he'd feel the same way. If he never liked me back, i at least still wanna' be best friends, y'know? I don't wanna mess things up just cause of my stupid feelings." Peter had a far away look in his eyes, but they snapped back to Michelle when she sighed.

Her eyes were closed, signaling that she was thinking and/or annoyed with him, going by the crease in between her eyebrows.

"You both are dorks, holy shit." She finally spoke, she rolled her eyes back so hard that he was scared they might get stuck. "Complete oblivious dorks. I can't believe a couple of nerds can be so stupid sometimes." Peter squawked at her, about to defend him and his friend before she grabbed his arm, yanking him from out of his seat.

Peter started to weakly protest when he realized she was dragged him towards Ned and Betty.

"Betty." Michelle nodded at said girl, who gave her a knowing smile back. She turned to Ned, giving him a small smile. "Dork." Ned smiled at both of them with a fond shake of his head. Peter tried not to look too giddy when Ned locked eyes with him.

Michelle grabbed both of their hands. "Care to lead the way?" Betty giggled. "Gladly." 

The blonde led them outside of the cafeteria and into the empty hallways of their school. Michelle and Betty stopped a couple of feet away from them, staring at them expectantly.

"Well?" Betty placed her hands on her hips.

"Well what?" Peter questioned. "Is there something we're supposed to know?" Ned added.

The girls huffed simultaneously. "Yes!"

Peter and Ned exchanged glances of confusion before looking back at Michelle and Betty.

"Talking about your feelings!" Michelle yelled, her eyebrows furrowed, looking utterly done with the both of them.

"We're tired of seeing you too mope around knowing you guys feel the same way." Betty gave them a clever smile. "So, as good friends, we're giving you the _push_ you need."

"I think you guys need more of a body slam, to be honest. God, it's been like a _year._ " Michelle winced when Betty elbowed her in her side.

The boys' faces turned red, they were starting to understand what they were trying to say. They looked at each other, both of their brown eyes filled with hesitance, but there was hope.

"So," Ned started. Peter gave him a nervous smile. "So.." he didn't really add much. The girls were still watching them, but they backed away to give them some space.

"Okay, so i-" The pair started at the same time, trampling over each other's words. They laughed at themselves.

"You go first, Ned." Peter offered. The other immediately shook his head. "No, you can go, Peter."

"Please, it's okay. You can go-" "It's fine, really. Trust me-"

"Will both of you dorks just go?" Michelle's voice echoed through the hallway with how much distance there is between them. "Preferably _now."_

They both looked at each other again, their blushes steadily increasing the more the silence carried on.

"I really really really like you!" Peter and Ned shouted at the same time. They gaped at each other, and the girls just rolled their eyes fondly at the both of them. 

"B-But i thought you didn't like me _like that."_ Ned's eyebrows adorably furrowed. A small pout was on his lips and Peter wanted to reach out and caress his soft cheeks. 

"How could i not? I'm basically in love with you-" It was too late. Peter slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes were wide, staring at Ned, who's face was getting even redder. But there was a big smile on his lips. "You love me?"

Peter coughed. "Of course i do. I've always loved you. Even before i figured out that i want to be with you. It was always a feeling that was subconsciously there. It just got stronger and _very_ unavoidable in the past few weeks." Ned chuckled softly at that, Peter will always enjoy that sound.

"I love you too, Peter. I actually liked you the first time we've met. I mean, it was kinda hard not to. I couldn't help it. But i didn't want to mess things up with us being bestfriends. So i never told you."

Peter pulled Ned into a kiss. It was soft, sweet, and passionate. Their lips moved in sync as they immediately wrapped their arms around each other, as if they were protecting the other. It was a cute sight to see, and Betty and Michelle smiled and cooed at them as they broke apart and just stood there in each other's arms.

"This is like, the best day of my life. Besides the day i met you, of course." Ned's voice sounded dazed, like he was sure he was dreaming. Peter snickered as buried his face deeper in his neck and hummed. "Me too, Ned. I can't believe this is real."

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
